Aun en la eternidad
by kazumi black
Summary: Mientras sentía como su sangre lo abandonada,como su vida lo abandonaba, solo pudo pensar en él. Gemelos vampiricos Cap 4!
1. El Inicio Hacia La Eternidad

El Inicio A La Eternidad.

Su cuerpo perdía las fuerzas. Ya había dejado de luchar, ya no podía, apenas se mantenía conciente. La sangre le estaba siendo arrebatada, y él no podía evitarlo.

Sentía esos colmillos encajados en la arteria de su cuello. Sentía la sangre fluir hacia la boca de ese ser que lo estrujaba como si quisiera exprimirle hasta la ultima gota.

Estaba al borde de la muerte y solo pudo pensar en él (su hermano). Le había prometido nunca dejarlo solo y ahora iba a morir sin siquiera despedirse.

Apunto de perder la conciencia sintió como los colmillos se retiraban y algo se apretaba contra sus labios entreabiertos. Sangre. El sabor de la sangre. No pudo reprimir el impulso de beberla. Y volvieron las fuerzas, volvió la vida.

-Detente o me desangraras- dijo riendo aquel ser mientras separaba al muchacho pelinaranja de su muñeca y lo lanzaba al suelo.

El muchacho se mantuvo ahí, vigilando al vampiro mientras se limpiaba la sangre que le escurría por la comisura de la boca.

Sus sentidos cambiaron. De un parpadeo a otro, nuevos colores más brillantes aparecieron ante sus ojos. Los ruidos de la noche, aumentados, lo golpearon. La herida que le habían producido los colmillos en su cuello ya había cicatrizado.

Y tan repentinamente como estos cambios acaecieron, por todo su cuerpo se extendieron dolores insoportables y fuertes espasmos.

-¿Qué me esta pasando?-le gritó al vampiro-¿Qué demonios me hiciste¿Quién eres?

-Oh, que modales los míos, olvide presentarme.-rió el vampiro, viendo al muchacho que hacia un esfuerzo por ponerse en pie.-Quédate en el suelo, niño. Se te pasara en unos minutos.- dijo, pateándolo para que se quedara abajo.- Tu has tenido el privilegio de toparte conmigo, el mas grande de los vampiros, Ael. Nunca olvides ese nombre, pues le debes reverencia ya que es el nombre de tu creador.

-Yo…ah…no reverencio… a nadie…-dijo entre quejidos el pelirrojo, aun tirado en el suelo

-ya lo veremos, ya lo veremos- Ael lo pateó de nuevo y puso en su pierna unos grilletes.-Tengo hambre, iré por algo. Tú te quedas aquí, ya arreglaremos más tarde tu actitud.

Ael salió de la polvorienta habitación, dejando al muchacho tirado, victima de dolores indecibles.

A la hora, el tormento había acabado y su mente se enfrió, cosa que le permitió pensar bien las cosas y poner sus ideas en orden. ¿Cómo había empezado eso?

---flash back---

-¿Adonde vas Hikaru?

Con una mano en la perilla de la puerta, el muchacho se giró para ver a su hermano, en pijama aún, en lo alto de las escaleras.

-Voy a dar un paseo.

-Espera, yo voy contigo- Dio la vuelta para regresar a su habitación y cambiarse

-No, Kaoru, esta lloviendo y tú estas enfermo-dijo Hikaru, deteniendo a su gemelo.- Será un paseo rápido, volveré pronto.

-Pero…-Kaoru hizo un puchero

-Anda, mamá no esta, no hay quien diga que no.

-Precisamente, no hay quien **me** diga que no-bajó las escaleras de dos en dos

-Es diferente, tú estas enfermo, yo no.

-Pero yo también quiero ir-dijo mientras llegaba hasta donde estaba su hermano.

-Mmm…-Por un momento pasó por la mente de Hikaru el quedarse, pero esa era una oportunidad única.-Anda, será rápido. Comprare café instantáneo y te preparare uno cuando regrese.

Kaoru lo miraba con ojos de cachorrito.

-No tardaré nada- dijo Hikaru abrazando a su hermano

-… ¿lo prometes?-preguntó correspondiendo el abrazo

-Lo prometo-apretó a su hermano unos segundos antes de soltarlo por completo-pero tu ve y regresa a la cama.

-Esta bien, no tardes-Regreso por las escaleras.

Hikaru lo vio desaparecer en el segundo piso antes de abrir la puerta y salir de la mansión.

Afuera el cochero se ofreció a traer la limosina pero él dijo que no, prefería caminar.

Sus padres no estaban y quedaban unos pocos criados en la casa ya que ya pasaban de las 8:00.

Kaoru había pillado un resfriado y apenas se estaba recuperando, razón por la cual Hikaru no lo dejó salir con él. Ambos adoraban caminar bajo la lluvia, pero a su madre no le gustaba que lo hicieran, le parecía algo muy…de plebeyos. Realmente no quería dejar a Kaoru solo pero en verdad deseaba salir a pasear

Hikaru decidió que solo iría por el café y regresaría con Kaoru. Caminó por las elegantes calles del lugar donde vivía, la tienda estaba a unas tres cuadras de su posición. Caminó, sintiendo la lluvia cayendo sobre él. Las gotas estrellándose sobre su cuerpo, era reconfortante.

Dejó la mansión atrás y se interno entre un montón de casas pequeñas (nda: comparadas con su casa, porque a mí me parecen enormes ¬¬) no tan lujosas como las de la calle principal. Aunque, en realidad, la suya era la única mansión de por ahí.

Pasaba frente a un callejón cuando sintió algo que lo obligó a mirar hacia el callejón.

"_Tal vez deba echar un vistazo"_ pensó, pero rápidamente se deshizo de esa idea, no tenía razón para meterse ahí, además de que debía volver con Kaoru. Continuo su caminó, pero de pronto sintió que lo seguían. Apretó el paso mientras se decidía si voltear o no a ver a su perseguidor. Cuando estuvo completamente seguro de que lo seguían decidió voltear pero una mano fuerte tapó su boca y lo alzaron en vilo mientras aun estaba de espaldas y no podía ver a su captor.

Trató de pelear pero no pudo soltarse del agarre. Fue llevado hasta el callejón, que no había quedado lejos. Y luego arrastrado hasta una puerta lateral de una de las casas. La casa lucía abandonada y polvorienta. Bajaron unas escaleras y entraron a una habitación.

-Ahora serás todo mío-le susurro un hombre al oído antes de lanzarlo al suelo y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

--fin del flash back--

Al final, el que creyó un violador había resultado ser un vampiro. Y ahora estaba encerrado. Tendría que haber estado ya en casa, Kaoru seguro estaría muy preocupado, prometió regresar rápido.

Pero¿Qué había echo en él el vampiro? Acaso… ¿lo habría convertido en vampiro? Buscó una superficie reflectante. Si era un vampiro no vería su reflejo¿verdad? Encontró un pedazo de espejo tirado en el suelo, delante de su celular destrozado, pero estaba fuera de su alcance. Trató de acercarse al espejo lo más que pudo, pero no lo alcanzaba. Vio un pedazo de madera tirado cerca de él. Lo cogió y jaló hacia él el espejo. Nervioso, no miró en el hasta que se sintió preparado. Sintió un gran alivio cuando vio su reflejo, pero una segunda mirada le reveló cosas que le perturbaron. Su piel, de por si blanca, semejaba la de un muerto, y sus ojos dorados brillaban sobrenaturalmente. Abrió la boca y vio un par de colmillos que no había notado.

-Soy…un vampiro…-Hikaru se sentó en el suelo, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de razonar.

Ser un vampiro. ¿Podría estar con Kaoru de este modo? Kaoru…No podía decir que esto había arruinado su vida porque, sentado en el suelo, en un mundo que, no le era nuevo pero lo veía de una nueva forma, tuvo la certeza de que su vida había acabado.

"_Todo por la testarudez de querer salir"_

Algo en su cabeza, que no supo nombrar, le hizo saber cuando Ael regreso a la casa. Dentro de él se encendió una ira y una cólera tremendas contra aquel que, en un capricho, había decidido arrebatarle la vida. Y sí, le entregó una nueva vida en la eternidad, y con esa nueva vida…acabaría con el objeto de su odio.

* * *

Hola! Yo de nuevo aqui trayendoles esto. Bien para empezar he de admitir que solo he visto el anime de Ouran, por tanto, no conozco a los padres de los gemelos, (de echo no se si salgan en el manga aunke creo ke si) por tanto me di la licencia de moldearlos a mi gusto y conveniencia. A los criados los hice irse de la casa por la noche porke me estorbaban mucho...no se si en realidad se vayan o no. Por ultimo, tambien la colonia, barrio, distrito o lo que sea donde viven los gemelos , lo moldeé a mi gusto y conveniencia pues no tengo conocimiento de donde vivian ellos. Fuera de esto y Ael, he decir que los Hitachiin no me pertenecen.

Bueno pasadas las advertencias, espero que les guste y tratare de no tardar demasiado con el siguiente capitulo.

Sayo!!

Kazumi Black


	2. Interlude

Interlude.

Hikaru volvió las cuadras que lo separaban de su casa lentamente. Mirando el suelo. Pensando en todo y nada a la vez. Como Ael, su "amo" le había arrebatado la vida y como le había devuelto el favor. ¿Qué le diría a Kaoru? Miró al cielo... estaba amaneciendo. Camino unas cuantas cuadras más, en dirección a las afueras de la ciudad, ya que la mansión estaba un tanto separada de la ciudad. Estaba yendo por una calle vacía cuando vio a su propio reflejo en frente suyo. Kaoru respiraba pesadamente, como si hubiese estado corriendo bastante. Estaba muy pálido y las ojeras demostraban que había pasado toda la noche despierto y que el resfrío había empeorado mucho.

-¡Hikaru¿Donde estabas?- corrió hacia él y le abrazo. Pero le soltó tan repentinamente como le había abrazado, para mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Hikaru¿¡Que te paso¡¡Estas helado!! Demasiado frió...pareces como…muerto- su última palabra se deslizó de sus labios mientras él caía en brazos de su hermano.

- ¡Kaoru¡Kaoru!-

Lo agitó un poco pero el menor se había desmayado. Demasiado esfuerzo y lluvia, una mala combinación para un resfriado. Se sintió muy culpable. Miró de nuevo hacia el cielo, le quedaba poco menos de una hora antes de tener que echarse a dormir.

Acomodó a Kaoru en sus brazos y se dispuso a correr hacia la mansión. La velocidad que alcanzó lo sorprendió, pero le interesaba más llegar a la casa. Al llegar, vio que la reja estaba abierta, probablemente así la había dejado Kaoru toda la noche. Pasó y la cerró aun cuando los primeros trabajadores empezarían a llegar en un rato.

Entró en la mansión y subió hasta la habitación que compartían él y su hermano en un parpadeo. Cruzó la puerta, la cerró detrás de él y miró a su alrededor. La cama estaba sin arreglar y en el suelo estaba el pijama que Kaoru traía el día anterior. Sintió a su hermano entre sus brazos, estaba mojado y tiritaba. Lo acomodó en la cama y fue hasta el baño. Lo mejor para Kaoru sería tomar un baño caliente y luego meterlo en la cama pero no disponía de mucho tiempo así que decidió hacerlo rápido. Abrió el grifo y arreglo el agua para dejar la tina llenándose.

Regresó junto a su hermano y le quitó la ropa con mucho cuidado. Cuando acabó su tarea no pudo evitar sonrojarse, no era que nunca hubiera visto desnudo a su hermano pero le pareció la visión más hermosa y delicada que nunca hubiera apreciado. Sus cabellos cayendo sobre sus ojos, su piel tersa y suave estremeciendose sobre la cama, su respiración profunda y agitada y su rostro tan inocente eran demasiado bellos para existir de verdad.

Tomó a su ángel (porque así lo pensó) en brazos y lo llevó a la tina, lo metió con mucho cuidado y lo sostuvo. Lavó su cuerpo con sumo cuidado, como temiendo romperlo. Lo veía diferente, lo veía a la perfección, ningún detalle de su cuerpo se le escapaba. Y al tocarlo y al olerlo, todo era diferente ahora, era más poderoso.

Finalmente lo sacó y lo secó con el mismo cuidado, lo vistió y lo metió en la cama. Lo arropó y lo contempló. Su rostro lleno de inocencia y de ternura, se veía tan indefenso¿Había visto de este modo a su hermano antes¿O tenía que ver con el hecho de haberse convertido en vampiro? No lo sabía, pero no quiso pensar más en eso. Escribió una nota y la dejo al lado de su cama, junto con un frasco de medicina. Besó la frente de Kaoru y salió de la habitación.

En el ático de la mansión, una habitación sombría donde había un solo ventanal con una gruesa cortina que lo cubría, encontró un armario lo suficientemente grande para él donde se metió y se acomodó para pasar el día, y así mientras el sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte, Hikaru fue cayendo dormido olvidando todos los acontecimientos que habían sucedido esa noche, llevándose al estado de inconciencia solo un recuerdo.

* * *

¡Hola! yo de nuevo aqui trayendoles el siguiente capitulo. La verdad es que no podía escribirlo, no me inspiraba, por eso agradezco a hikaru-chan. ¡Mil gracias sin ti no hubiera podida escribir este capitulo! Y tambien gracias a Lyndha y Desis-chan por dejarme reviews¡En verdad se les agradece! Y gracias por leer mi fic tambien. 

Bueno, sobre el titulo del cap, le puse interlude porque no pude evitar pensar en esto como un intermedio, asi que me parecio que ese sería el mejor nombre.

Prometo no tardar en el siguiente cap, sabran que aconteció con Ael ... o algo parecido jeje Bueno, hasta la vista.

Sayo!!


	3. A Pesar De Todo

A Pesar De Todo

Hikaru durmió apenas unas horas, lo cual, de todas maneras era un milagro, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a dormir de día, pero el cansancio de todos los acontecimientos del día anterior lo habían dejado agotado.

Despertó en la oscuridad de su guarida, sabía que el sol estaba en el cielo y no se atrevió a salir por miedo a las consecuencias que podría acarrearle.

No podía quitarse aun las últimas escenas de la mente

_---__Flash back---_

Sabía que ya había vuelto, lo sentía moverse en el piso superior. El olor a sangre le llegó, sangre ajena que corría ahora por las venas de él. La ira aumentaba y la sed le quemaba las entrañas llevándolo al frenesí de la primera caza. Los grilletes no le estorbaron ya más, los deshizo con las manos, sin darse cuenta, actuando casi por instinto.

Salió con cautela, escondiendo su presencia, sabía que él no lo había notado. Subió las escaleras hacia el piso donde se encontraba. Ael se hallaba en el cuarto más alejado de las escaleras, sentado en un sillón frente a la chimenea, saboreando aún la sangre que ingiriera momentos antes. Sus cabellos, largos y rizados, brillaban plateados con un brillo sobrenatural, contrastando con su piel morena, la cual había perdido su palidez con la sangre que ahora fluía por sus venas. Sus delicadas y finas facciones se habían suavizado, no lucían el aspecto diabólico que lucieran horas antes. La escena destilaba la belleza vampírica que le era propia. Pero a Hikaru no le importaba, estaba decidido a acabar con él.

Entró, milagrosamente, sin que Ael lo notara, se acercó sigilosamente a él. Ael sintió algo y se volteó, justo en el momento en que Hikaru lanzó un golpe que tiró a Ael hacia atrás, se echó sobre él y aferró con su mano su garganta. Ael se rió por lo bajo, burlonamente e hizo ademán de doblar el brazo con que Hikaru lo aferraba, pero al intentarlo se detuvo en seco. ¡No podía moverlo! Trató de nuevo, con más fuerza pero no logró hacerle ningún daño. Comenzó a desesperarse, mientras Hikaru apretaba más su agarre, no era que lo estuviera ahorcando, no es como si realmente necesitara respirar (a fin de cuentas…he is dead, people) pero Hikaru había alcanzado niveles de fuerza que él nunca hubiera imaginado.

Comenzó a debatirse para deshacerse del muchacho pero este tomó sus brazos con la mano que le quedaba libre y los torció de una forma muy dolorosa hacia atrás, con una fuerza tal que le rompió los huesos.

Ael gritó, comenzó a sentir miedo. Un brillo casi animal brillaba en los ojos del pelinaranja, estaba decidido a acabar con él. En su cabeza resonó la voz de un pasado, tan distante como puede parecerles a los mortales, y tan cercano como puede parecernos a los inmortales. Palabras de las que se había burlado y luego las había olvidado, creyéndolas tonterías, creyéndolas un triste intento de dañarlo. ¡Cuanta verdad encerraban esas palabras que años atrás despreciara!

"_Si continuas así, vas precipitarte a tu propio fin. Escúchame bien y recuerda mis palabras, durante siglos has arrebatado la vida a jóvenes inocentes solo para tus malsanos caprichos, así es que algún día, todo lo que has hecho se te va a cobrar, encontraras a alguien a quien no podrás tener, ni por amor, ni por miedo, ni por la fuerza y a partir de ahí, vas a sufrir mucho"_

Hikaru movió la mano más hacia arriba, obligando a Ael a levantar a la cara. Hincó los dientes en la piel oscura de Ael. Hizo dos cortes profundos con los colmillos y bebió la sangre.

Ael se debatió con más desesperación y fuerza, eso no estaba bien, no podía ser vencido por un pupilo que tenia apenas una noche de no vida. Pero conforme Hikaru ingería su sangre él iba perdiendo fuerzas.

Pronto Hikaru pudo sentir a Ael debilitándose, cada vez más y más. Su cuerpo se fue haciendo pequeño, se fue "deshidratando". Cuando Hikaru se separó, el cuerpo de Ael había quedado reducido a una cosa patética que su servidora no tiene palabras para describir.

Hikaru salió a la calle, dejando ese coso deforme sin sangre en el cuerpo.

_---Fin del flash back---_

Hikaru suspiró ante los hechos pasados, se recostó y se quedó percibiendo la actividad de la mansión.

Los sirvientes limpiaban la casa preguntándose qué habría pasado al joven amo Hikaru como para abandonar a su hermano gemelo.

En las cocinas, se preparó el desayuno para el joven amo enfermo, que luego las sirvientas gemelas (si, esas que salen en la serie) llevaron al cuarto de los jóvenes amos donde encontraron al joven amo dormido aún. Dejaron el desayuno en la mesa del cuarto y se fueron, cerrando la puerta y procediendo a llamar al doctor de la familia para que revisara a Kaoru.

Sintiendo a su hermano en el piso de abajo, Hikaru no pudo evitar el soltar una lágrima, temía tanto estar lastimando a su hermano de alguna manera, además de que lo extrañaba, nunca habían estado tanto tiempo separados.

Se estaba desesperando.Aun faltaba para que se escondiera el sol…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kaoru se despertó de un sueño intranquilo, en una cama vacía. Ya era muy entrada la mañana y el ajetreo de los sirvientes se oía en los pisos inferiores y los pasillos. La cama vacía dio a Kaoru una inquietud dolorosa, el recuerdo del sueño le hirió en el corazón. ¿Dónde estaba Hikaru? Al lado de su cama, encontró la nota que Hikaru había escrito la noche anterior.

_Buenos días Kaoru. Lamento no estar contigo en este momento y también lamento lo de ayer. Juro que hay una buena explicación. Yo estoy bien, por__ eso no te vayas a preocupar. Tú por otro lado…estas muy mal¡no se te ocurra salir de nuevo así! Si algo te hubiera pasado…tienes suerte de que te encontré a tiempo…o tú me encontraste, como sea. No lo vuelvas a hacer, estoy bien y juro que en cuanto anochezca estaré contigo. ¡Espérame en el cuarto y no intentes buscarme! Tomate la medicina, descansa en la cama y ¡quédate ahí!_

_Te quiere, Hikaru _

No pudo evitar sonreír, aun estaba un poco preocupado, pero no le quedaba más que confiar en que Hikaru volvería al anochecer. Pero no podía creer que él estuviera bien. Después de todo él mismo sintió un dolor inmenso por todo el cuerpo la noche anterior… ¿Qué habría pasado con Hikaru?

Tomó el desayuno que encontró en la mesa, la servidumbre ya debía haber notado que Hikaru no se encontraba, pues el desayuno era solo para uno. Por la tarde las sirvientas entraron con el doctor al cuarto para revisarlo, y antes de que Kaoru pudiera preguntarles nada, ellas preguntaron por el otro gemelo, Kaoru les dijo que volvería después, pues Hikaru no quería que lo buscaran. El doctor recetó lo mismo que le había dicho Hikaru, descanso y medicina.

Paso la tarde viendo la tele…o al menos pensando con la vista fija en el aparato encendido delante de él al cual no hacia mucho caso. No podía dejar de pensar en su hermano, y deseó como nunca antes, que el anochecer llegara.

Cuando finalmente el cielo comenzó a teñirse de colores rojos, las ansias de Kaoru crecieron. Pero esperó en la cama, no por que el doctor se lo recetara, si no porque él sentía que había hecho una promesa a su hermano.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Finalmente, Hikaru sintió que el sol comenzaba a esconderse, así que salió de su escondite lo más rápido que pudo. Estaba a punto de correr hacia el piso de abajo cuando algo lo detuvo. Esa extraña sensación de la otra noche de nuevo se esparcía por su ser, aun estaba ahí esa necesidad. La sed, aquella sed de sangre, se apoderaría de él, sacaría ese instinto sádico, lo llevaría de nuevo a ese frenesí en el que no podía dominarse a sí mismo. No, simplemente no podía permitir que Kaoru lo viera en ese estado, ni mucho menos que lo fuese a lastimar. Por tanto, aun que le doliera alargar la separación unos minutos más, decidió primero buscar una presa con la cual acallar aquella necesidad.

Salió por la ventana del ático (si, gente, salto del techo al suelo sin un solo hueso roto) y corrió fuera de la mansión hasta la ciudad.

Buscando a una victima, entró en un callejón solitario donde sentía a un ebrio, pero, para su desgracia, era un ebrio feliz y no tuvo el coraje para matarlo. Había creído que matar le seria sencillo, pero aun había demasiado humano en él. ¿O no todo los vampiros eran tan sanguinarios e inmisericordes como Ael?

Se apresuró a buscar a alguien más. Rápidamente encontró a un muchacha, era una estudiante de secundaria [a juzgar por su uniforme La muchacha sostenía un arma contra su sien en la parte de atrás de una casa. Una madre exigente, un padre lejano y una sociedad que le enfermaban le habían hecho desear acabar con su vida.

Al contrario de como ocurrió con el ebrio, o más bien, al igual que con él, Hikaru sintió piedad por la estudiante, aceptó su sentimiento de odio a la vida, deseó ayudarla. Se acercó a la muchacha y le retiró la pistola de la sien. Ella lo miro furiosa. Estaba a punto de reclamarle pero él le puso un dedo en los labios.

-no, preciosa, no voy a detenerte- le sonrió, como si fuera una clienta del host. Tomó su mano y tiró de ella hasta pararla y atraparla entre sus brazos, la apretó hacia si y susurró en su oído.

-Déjame ayudarte-

Luego hincó sus colmillos en el blanco cuello de la chica, y la sangre manó. La muchacha apretó la ropa de Hikaru con las manos, pero no se resistió. Y la sangre siguió llegando hasta su boca, y él la tomó con ansia. Necesitaba esa sangre, necesitaba esa vida. La fuerza de las manos de la muchacha se fue apagando, como su corazón. Pero Hikaru no le arrebató la vida, como Ael hiciera con él la noche anterior, ella se la entregó voluntariamente. Dejó el cuerpo en el suelo, recargado a la pared y se fue.

Hacía una hora que había despertado. Se apresuró para llegar a la mansión Hitachiin.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kaoru esperaba en el cuarto oscuro…estaba tan absorto pensando que no prendió la luz cuando la oscuridad fue demasiada, aun así el televisor seguía encendido y la luz blanca y parpadeante iluminaba a medias la cara de Kaoru. Esperaba, simplemente esperaba, y esperaba que Hikaru se quedara por fin en la casa, porque si no estaba en la cama con él no podría dormir tampoco esa noche...un minuto… ¿eso no había sonado como una pareja de casados? El resfriado le empezaba a afectar el cerebro.

Finalmente, más o menos a la hora de que el sol se ocultara (cof cof, o sea después de una hora de que el sol se ocultara) oyó sonidos de actividad abajo. Y luego su dulce reflejo apareció en la puerta de la habitación.

-Hola Kaoru- dijo él desde la puerta.

Y espontáneamente Kaoru saltó de la cama y corrió a su hermano mientras este avanzó hacia él para estrecharse en un fuerte abrazo. Nunca habían estado tanto tiempo separados. Fue como si no hubieran reparado en ese detalle con toda la intensidad que implicaba hasta que estuvieron juntos de nuevo. Por más de un minuto estuvieron así, el uno con el otro, solo estando juntos, sin pensar en nada más, sin concentrarse en otra cosa que en el estar.

Finalmente, se separaron, pero aun sin soltarse. Se miraron a los ojos mientras Hikaru guiaba a su hermano de vuelta a la cama. Ambos se sentaron y entonces fue Kaoru quien habló.

-¿Dónde estuviste Hikaru¿Qué te pasó anoche?

Hikaru miró largamente a su hermano a los ojos sin contestar. Y fue cuando este se dio cuenta, los ojos de su hermano tenían algo muy diferente, había más colores en ellos, más brillantez. Le dolió, en el fondo, y aunque sabia que no era momento para eso y que su hermano no debía haber tenido la culpa, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor dentro de sí mismo, una incomodidad extraña al notar que esos ojos ya no eran iguales a los suyos. Se sintió traicionado.

Hikaru lo notó, y no tanto por su nueva habilidad para leer la mente, la cual había decidido no usar en Kaoru, sino porque era su hermano y lo conocía bien, en realidad el sentía tristeza por lo mismo, por saber que ya no era igual a su adorado hermano. Se sintió traidor.

-Kaoru…-inició muy suave, para después suspirar y abrazar a su hermano de nuevo.-Kaoru…

Su hermano lo abrazó de nuevo, recriminándose por haber sentido eso, cuando era obvio que su hermano había sufrido de alguna manera, algo que lo había cambiado.

-Hikaru-

Hikaru no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a llorar escondiendo la cara en cuello de su hermano, abrazándolo más fuerte. Era tan triste, ahora que estaba muerto, ya lo había abandonado. Pero no podía dejarlo de ninguna manera. Pero no podía estar con él ahora que se alimentaba de vidas. Pero no sobreviviría la eternidad sin él.

-Hikaru, dime por favor que tienes¿qué te pasó? …me estas asustando.-suplicó Kaoru a su hermano mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza, le dolía verlo así, algo serio debió haberle pasado. Y entonces él también lloró, pues se dio cuenta que su hermano había sufrido mucho, pero, peor aun, había sufrido solo.

Hikaru, al notar que Kaoru también lloraba, se calmó un poco, aflojó el agarre y levantó su cabeza, mientras que con la mano sostenía el rostro de su hermano para que lo mirara.

Limpió las lágrimas que recorrían su cara y luego hizo lo mismo con las propias. Sonrió a su hermano.

-Perdón Kaoru-

-No, perdóname tú a mí, te dejé solo

-Al contrario, fui yo quien te dejó solo- replicó Hikaru conteniendo nuevas lágrimas. – te extrañe mucho hermanito.

-Hikaru…¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó el menor a su hermano, necesitaba saberlo, no podía soportar la idea de que algo le hubiese ocurrido a su hermano y que él no lo supiera, no lo entendiera y no pudiese ayudarle. Que Hikaru hubiera tenido una experiencia importante, y no la hubieran compartido. Pero sobretodo, era el saber que eso le había cambiado, e incluso, le había lastimado. ¿Lo habría alejado de él? Kaoru quería curarlo, hacerle sentir mejor.

Hikaru abrió la boca, como para empezar a hablar, pero la cerró de nuevo. Siguió contemplando a su hermano, sus ojos, sus facciones, sus labios…

"_Ya no somos iguales"_

Kaoru vio las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en los ojos de Hikaru. Retiró la mano de su hermano de su rostro y volvió a abrazarlo.

-Está bien, puedo esperar a que estés listo- _después de todo, si te forzo, podría lastimarte…más, mejor dejarlo así_- pero mientras tanto, permíteme tratar de curarte. –_Aun cuando no me lo digas, quiero ayudarte, consolarte. Porque no soporto verte herido. Quiero que sepas que, sin importar lo que haya pasado, yo sigo y seguiré queriéndote, eso es algo que nada podría cambiar_- ambos lo necesitamos.

* * *

Hola genteeeee!!!: lamento lamento mucho mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar...es que la escuela me ocupa mucho a mí, y a mi computadora (por desgracia, no soy la unica estudiante en la casa) lo tenía escrito en hojas sueltas pero no había tenido chance de pasarlo, jeje pero ya les traigo este cap... y espero que les guste y compense la espera...si no...ya mencione que lo lamentaba?? 

Bueno...creo que no hay especificaciones por hacer el día de hoy. Solo queda el dedicarselo a las bellas bellas personas que me dejan reviews y leen mis fumadeses y en especial a la linda Hikaru-Chan que de nuevo me dio la inspiración para iniciar. Espero que estes bien!!!

Bueno, ya me despido y espero no tardar tanto en subir el siguiente.

Sayo!!!


	4. Nos Perderemos Juntos

Nos Perderemos Juntos

Hikaru y Kaoru se quedaron dormidos abrazados el uno al otro, con ese cansancio que hace tan pesado el cuerpo y te pega a la cama, el cansancio que embarga una mente bombardeada por muchas emociones.

El sol se acercaba y Hikaru pudo notarlo al despertarse. Observó a su hermano, que respiraba pausadamente entre sus brazos. Sentía culpa por tener que dejarlo de nuevo. Se soltó lenta y gentilmente y lo contempló parado junto a la cama, había notado una ligera reacción de su hermano. A pesar de todo su sigilio vampírico, Kaoru lo había sentido. Sonrió viendo a su hermano y encogiéndose de hombros pensó que era cosa de gemelos.

Tomó la nota de la noche anterior que continuaba en la mesa y garabateó una nueva al reverso. La dejó en su lugar y miró de nuevo a su hermano. Era tan magnífico visto desde su nueva condición, tan puro e inocente, tan frágil, tan _hermoso_…

Hikaru sorprendió este pensamiento en el aire y se ruborizó de inmediato, pero mirando nuevamente a su gemelo tuvo que aceptar que tenía razón. Era infinitamente hermoso.

No se parecían.** Ya no eran iguales.**

Depositó un beso en la frente de Kaoru con una delicadeza sobrenatural, que usaba en todos sus movimientos con él, y desapareció hacia el ático.

Cuando se cerró la puerta a espaldas de Hikaru, Kaoru abrió los ojos y contempló con tristeza la puerta por la que había salido su hermano. Había tenido la seguridad de que Hikaru se movía, a pesar de no haberlo sentido pero se había quedado quieto. Miró la nueva nota.

_Buenos días de nuevo Kaoru, lo lamento, tengo que salir de nuevo, volveré al anochecer__, lo juró, en verdad no te preocupes estoy bien. Descansa todavía no te has recuperado. Recuerda que te quiero, no pienso abandonarte por nada del mundo._

_ Gracias por quererme tanto, Hikaru_

_P.D.: Perdóname_

Dos lágrimas rodaron por su rostro pero había una sonrisa en sus labios. Algo le pasaba a su hermano, algo andaba mal y Hikaru no se lo iba a decir, le estaba mintiendo al decir que estaba bien. Pero era verdad cuando decía que lo quería, podía sentir el cariño de su hermano y eso lo reconfortaba, porque sabía que no importaba cuanto cambiaran, seguirían juntos.

Tomó la nota y se volvió a acostar abrazado a ella, y se permitió llorar libremente, aun faltaba mucho para el anochecer.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

El ático estaba lleno de cajas con cosas que no se usaban y la luz del sol naciente se detenía frente a la gruesa cortina negra que cubría la única pequeña ventana de la habitación. La oscuridad era casi completa aun en los días más luminosos, El primer día se había encerrado en el armario, pero ahora veía que realmente no era tan necesario.

Hikaru miró a su alrededor, había un sillón viejo en un rincón cerca del armario. Fue hasta ahí y se hecho pesadamente sobre él, quería tratar de dormir.

Como no pudo lograrlo tomó un viejo libro que estaba en el estante detrás de él. Después de hojearlo un poco lo lanzó lejos, aun faltaba para el anochecer, realmente iba a aburrirse mucho.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Una figura alta enfundada en una gabardina se metió por el callejón y entró por la puerta que se abría de ahí al oscuro edificio. Un incesante murmullo en su cabeza lo urgía a que se apresurara a la habitación más alejada de las escaleras.

Una chimenea apagada y un sillón de espaldas a la puerta. En el suelo yacía un esperpento, una momia seca y putrefacta.

-Ya he llegado maestro, puedes dejar de llamarme- susurró el joven rubio.

Tomó con una sorprendente gentileza el marchito cuerpo momificado de su maestro (teniendo en cuenta el repugnante aspecto de la cosa que sostenía) y retirando su manga (la suya propia), mordió su muñeca izquierda con sus afilados colmillos.

La cosa seca inmediatamente abrió la quijada con una escalofriante exhalación, recibiendo el chorro de sangre que manó de la muñeca del otro. El cuerpo se fue hinchando grotescamente como el de una sanguijuela. El joven debía abrir constantemente la herida, que cicatrizaba rápidamente.

Los rasgos se fueron definiendo poco a poco, los ojos volvieron a sus cuencas y el cabello retomo su textura normal. Finalmente lo que el joven sostenía en brazos era un Ael envejecido y surcado de cicatrices.

Retiro gentilmente la muñeca de su pupilo de su boca con la ternura del agradecimiento en sus deslucidos ojos y con su ayuda se paró hasta poder tirarse sobre el sillón. El joven cambió su expresión de ternura por una más recelosa, conocía ya bien a su maestro, en cualquier instante comenzaría con sus comentarios ingratos y mordaces

-Aun estoy muy débil, claro no se podía esperar más de tu débil sangre - El aire de superioridad que había tomado Ael inmediatamente después de que su pupilo lo soltara, molestó al joven rubio.

-Maestro, ¿porque eres tan cruel conmigo?- la gentileza de antes se cubría de una dolida antipatía.

-Bueno, también podrías haber llegado antes, ya había empezado a regenerarme yo solo-

-Maestro, tarde apenas un día en responder a tu llamado y encontrarte.- es imposible esconder su indignación, y pensar que se había preocupado tanto por él.

-jumn, y aun así, podrías haber sido más eficiente- sonrió cruelmente el peliplateado

El joven rubio le dio la espalda a su maestro y avanzó hacia la puerta. Antes de salir la voz de Ael lo detuvo.

-¿Y se puede saber a donde te largas?

-Bueno, parece que ya no me necesitas, Ael

-¿Y donde quedó el "maestro"? Que descortés… ¿quien te ha dicho que ya no te necesito?

El rubio miró a su maestro confundido tratando de entender a que podría referirse. Un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza mientras sus ojos se abrían alarmados tras haberlo comprendido…

-¿Piensas atacar al muchacho? ¡Pero si te venció con apenas unas horas de nacido!

-Precisamente, no permitiré que ocurra otra vez. Por eso te necesito, Gilles.

Suspirando el muchacho dio media vuelta y se sentó a un lado de Ael y lo miró a los ojos.

-Esto podría ser tu perdición Ael

-Pues entonces nos perderemos juntos, Gilles

* * *

Aaaaaah!! lamento haber tardado taaaanto y para tan corto capitulo pero pero eske este semestre no me ha ido tan bien como debia!! empzando por finales y extraordianrios del semestre pasado(o extemporaneos o de recuperación; para quien no me entineda, son esos examenes que presentas al final del semestre cuando has reprobado todo lo demás) y simplemente no habia podido escribir nada y mucho menos subirlo aunque ya tenia la idea en la cabeza, justo ahora me hice de un tiempito para subir este cap, porke de hecho estoy preparando otro final. Bueno bueno basta de excusas, aun asi espero me perdonen.

POr otro lado muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo ke me proporcionan a mi y a mi fic. Se les agradece!!Gracias también a Yami, Nemesis y Hikaru-chan por dejar sus reviews, me han hecho muy feliz!!

Jeje gracias a todos por leer esto!! No volvere a prometer no tardar porque a fin de cuentas tardo...y creo ke cada vez tardo más, pero tratare de no hacerlo.

Bueno eso es todo espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo

Kazumi Black


End file.
